Girl with a Pink Ribbon
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: One-shot. "Happiness quite unshared can scarcely be called happiness; it has no taste." A Pink Ribbon, A girl, A Bento and a beginning!


_**Disclaimer: I donot own naruto, Why do we even have to do this!? if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't even be on FF!**_

_**Prompts: **lunch box, swing, girl with a pibk ribbon ._

_~Meet you at the bottom~ _

* * *

On a cold, rainy day, A boy with sunny blonde hair, whisker like patterns on his cheeks and cerulean eyes that would normally be shining brightly, had dimmed now to a dark blue, sat drenched in his rags on the swing outside the school.

He looked on at the bustling children, who were playing in the academy playground under the cover of a roof, in envy and sadness.

He had been shunned by the academy children again for reasons unknown to him. So he had run here to his swing in hopes of keeping his mind busy and away from his previous thoughts.

As he looked at the dark grey sky, his stomach started to rumble.

_'Oh right, I haven't eaten anything yet.' _thought the now hungry blonde, as his stomach growled louder and louder.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, sat a girl alone. Away from the busy acdemy children but near enough to still be part of them.

She sighed.

_'Why did Ino-chan have to have the Flu today?' _she thought dejectedly, all the while opening the bento her Mom had prepared for her and Ino-chan.

As she looked at the amount of food her Mom had prepared, she grimaced.

_'I'm never gonna be able to finish this alone!'_

Just as she thought that, a grumbling sound sounded from behind her.

Startled the girl jumped with a small and sharp gasp.

_'What was that?' _she thought fearfully, as she peared round the other side off the tree.

Suprisingly, she found a small, about her age, blonde haired boy sitting on the swing attached to one of the branches of the tree staring hungrilly at his stomach.

**'Go to him.' **said a Voice that sounded much like her own.

_'Huh?'_ was the girl's intelligent reply. But she did as she was told, and he looked like he could be a potential friend.

"Hi." she greeted as she walked over to him, careful not to get to close in fear of scaring him away.

* * *

"Hi." said a voice after a few minutes of his Stomach's grumbling.

Startled the boy backed up and tripped on one of the roots, landing in the wet mud.

"Oww~" murmured the blue eyed boy as he rubbed his back painfully.

"A-ano...Are y-you alright?" There! It was that voiced again.

Slowly The blonde opened his eyes to be met with large, doe-like, Emerald eyes.

Blinking, the boy backed away in shock. But as he fully saw what, or who, was standing in-front of him, he widened his eyes in wonder.

Standing in-front of him was a small, cherry Blossom haired girl with the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a red dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. She looked like an exotic fairy. And that was excatly what he said.

"You look like a fairy." said the blonde, his cheeks heating up a second after he realised what he had said.

"An-ano! Gomen! _Um-Umm! Sorry!" _he aoplogized repeatedly as he bowed his head and hoped the cute, pink haired fairy would forgive him.

Soon after he heard a gentle, angelic laugh. He raised his head in curiousity of the source of this laugh, only to find his pink haired fairy giggling to herself, her cheeks flusshed pink.

"Gomen, D-demo...I'm not a fairy. _Sorry, But...I'm not a fairy." _said the little girl smiling.

The blonde flushed as he remebered his earlier words.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he apologized again.

The girl's eyes widened in alarm.

"Ano, It's o-okay!" she quickly replied, "I've j-j-just never been called a fairy before."

The boy looked to see the petal haired girl blushing slightly as she fidgeted on the spot.

"Ano, W-w-would you like to-to eat my lunch w-w-with me?" asked the girl hurriedly, her voice rising higher at the end in fear of rejection, as she bowed her head and shoved the bento her mother made under his nose.

The boy's eyes widened in confusement and wonder.

"Y-you want to ea-eat with me?" asked the blonde confused.

The pink haired girl looked up to see the blonde's eyes clouded with confusion and wonder.

'Has he never shared a Bento with anyone? Why does he look so confused?'

_"_Hai! _Yes!" _replied the pinkette confidently.

The Blonde looked startled for a minute at the sudden change in demenour of this pink haired pixie, but his face soon broke into a wonderful smile.

The pinkette blushed and smiled too.

_'_Kawaii! _Cute!' _she squeled inwardly.

Soon the two sat down and ate the ready made bento together.

"Hey! What's your name" asked the blonde a while after they started eating.

"Sakura, S-sakura Haruno. You?" she said shyly as she ate a riceball.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" he said grinning with his hand behind his neck.

Sakura giggled childishly, grinning brightly up at Naruto.

"Well Naruto-chan, I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage someday." She replied.

Naruto brightened at the encouragement.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

**This would be the start of a beautiful friendship.**

* * *

**A/N: Added the last part just fro kicks!**

_**First One-shot I've ever done! Hope you like it! :)**_

_**Random Question:**_

_**Who's your favourite Artist?**_

_**Read & Review!**_

_FLAMES ALLOWED!_


End file.
